A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates mainly to a lighting apparatus including an optical element such as an electro-deposition element. The lighting apparatus can be utilized for an auxiliary light source to take a picture brightly, for example, a strobe light attached onto a camera.
B) Description of the Related Art
A so-called electro-deposition element is disclosed, for example in
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2012-181389. Here, the electro-deposition element includes mainly a pair of electrodes disposed to oppose each other, and an electrolyte layer containing silver, disposed between the pair of electrodes.
In stationary state (in the absence of applied voltage), the electrolyte layer is substantially transparent, and the electro-deposition element takes transparent state. When a voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes, electro-deposition material (silver) in the electrolyte layer precipitates/deposits on an electrode by oxidation/reduction reaction. By this phenomenon, the electro-deposition element takes mirror state.